


A Covid Meet-Up

by KLK1618



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLK1618/pseuds/KLK1618
Summary: A phone call between Rafael and Olivia leads to a not so social distance affair 😉
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Barson Secret Santa 2020





	A Covid Meet-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhiding/gifts).



> For @RenataTweedy I have no idea if what my "meet-up" is has anything to do with breaking social distance rules. It probably does but from what I’ve seen of the show if they can be a little lax so can I! 😅
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy Renata! 😊

_It's a quiet day in the Benson household. Light snow is falling outside and the sun is shining. Olivia is sitting on her couch with a glass of red wine curled up with a book. All is calm when suddenly her phone rings._

_(Phone ring)_

_Olivia quickly picks up the phone._

Olivia: Hello?

Barba: Hi Liv.

_Realizing who it is Olivia put her glass of wine down and sits straight up._

O: Oh Rafa. How have you been?

B: Besides having to teach on Zoom every day, good.

_Olivia laughs._

O: I feel you. Noah is doing school on Zoom and I don’t know how his teacher does it. Anyway, I’m glad you’re doing well. 

B: How’s the squad? How’s Carisi doing as ADA?

O: Everyone’s good, well as good as they can be with Covid and everything else going on. As for Carisi, he's doing great, but no one is better than you Rafa.

B: You flatter me Liv. 

O: I miss you. 

B: I miss you too Liv. I miss seeing your face and hearing your beautiful voice. I wish I could just hold you right now. 

_Olivia smiles to herself because she just thought of an idea. One she thinks they'll both enjoy._

O: What if there was a way we could?

B: What do you mean? You know there’s a pandemic going on?!

O: Obviously! Just get your ass over here right now. Noah is out with Lucy, now hurry!

B: Yes Liv. 

_Barba rushes over to Liv’s apartment and knocks on her door. Olivia opens it to see a very out of breath but handsomely dressed Barba standing on the other side. His hair and jacket lightly dusted with snow. His mask, of course, matches the outfit he has on._

B: I-I came as fast as could. Are-are you sure we should be doing this?

O: My weekly test results came in this morning. I tested negative 

B: I did too. 

O: Good.

_Not caring about the snow on him, Olivia practically lunges for Rafael as she embraces him tightly. Rafael sighs happily as he squeezes her tighter._

O: It’s been so long. 

B: It really has.

 _The two break from the hug and look at each other. They can’t take it anymore. Barba rips his mask off and kisses him passionately while taking his jacket off. She stops to take_ a breath.

O: I’ve been wanting to do that for so long. 

B: Me too. Seven years to be exact. 

O: Well I don’t want to keep you waiting any longer. 

_The two continue to kiss as Barba goes to unbutton Olivia’s shirt, he stops._

B: Wait. I want to make sure that you’re ok with this.

O: It's things like that that make me want you even more. You’re such a gentleman.

B: I would never want to take advantage of you Liv-ever. So what do you say?

O: You’re a good man Rafael. Yes. Yes, I want this. You have my consent.

B: And you have mine. Shall we take this to the bedroom?

O: Definitely.

_The two walk to the bedroom and Liv kneels on her bed looking right at Barba._

O: Come and get me.

B: Yes ma'am.

_Barba kneels next to Olivia as the two start to undress each other. Olivia sits on her bed and starts to stare at Barba’s broad chest as Barba looks in awe at Olivia in her purple lace lingerie. At the same time, they say_

O & B: Oh my god.

O: You’re so handsome. 

B: You’re- You’re- Wow.

_Olivia chuckles_

O: Is _the_ Rafael Barba speechless?

_Rafael chuckles and gives his signature smirk._

B: Never. Just admiring your beauty.

O: Even with-

_Olivia points to a scar on her left hip_

B: Your scars just prove that not only are you beautiful, but you're strong too. Never forget that.

_This time Barba kisses Olivia. It’s a gentle kiss full of love, respect, and admiration. Olvia undoes Barba’s belt and puts his pants on the ground beside him. They start to kiss again. Barba looks at Olivia once more._

B: Why didn't we do this sooner?

O: Let’s not waste any more time.

B: Gladly

_Barba gently lays Olivia on her back and brushes her hair out of her face. He kisses her cheek as his chest meets her breasts. The two lay like that, taking in every detail of each other. Rafael starts to brush his fingers across the lace on her breasts and he gently slips off the bra straps. He moves to the side allowing Olivia to sit up. He goes to unclasp her bra and stops. Olivia looks over her shoulder and smiles._

O: Keep going Rafa. I want you and I want this. Please don’t be afraid. 

B: With you- Never.

_Barba unclasps her bra and she turns back around._

B: Simply gorgeous.

_Barba kisses Olivia again, passion growing with each second and soon the two are forgetting the gentle undressing approach and the rest of the clothes are on the ground. Olivia grips her hand onto Barba’s shoulders and swaddles her legs around him. She inches closer to him and starts to bite his neck. With one last bite, Barba slides into Olivia causing her head to pop up and her eyes to go wide._

O: Oh Rafa!

B: There’s plenty more where that came from.

O: Show me.

_Oliva lays back down and Barba peppers her with kisses from her neck down to her hip. He traces his finger around her scar and gives her another kiss on the cheek before thrusting once more._

O: Oh!

_Olivia’s back wrenches as Barba thrusts again. With every thrust, they both grow closer to their climax._

B: Come for me Liv.

O: Oh Rafael!

B: You feel so good. 

_Rafael thrusts once more causing Olivia to gasp._

O: Oh oh. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop. 

B: Tell me what you want. 

O: I want you, all of you.

_Olivia grabs Rafael’s bicep and he grabs her hip as they thrust together in one smooth motion their lips crashing together. As they break, the two moan. The two look at each other and smile. Even though they’re sweating, the two hug, and Olivia kisses Rafael on the cheek gently. She places her hands on his shoulder and Rafael slowly slides out. The two collapse on the bed._

O: I can’t believe we did that. 

B: You and me both. 

_The two turn to each other and kiss once more._

_Suddenly a text alert goes off on Olivia’s phone._

O: Shit!

B: What’s the matter?

O: Lucy will be back with Noah in half an hour. I completely lost track of time. 

B: I should go then. 

O: Let me walk you out. 

_The two quickly get dressed and Olivia walks Barba to the door. Before he leaves, Barba takes Olivia’s hand and gently kisses it. Olivia smiles._

O: We should do this again sometime.

B: Definitely.

_The two look down at the ground as silence fills the room. Worried that words will be left unsaid Barba decides to speak up._

B: I love you Liv. 

_This time Olivia is speechless. She smiles._

O: Rafa I’ve loved you for a long time now.

B: I have too. I was worried you wouldn’t feel the same. 

_Olivia shakes her head._

O: Never worry about something like that. I’m glad we did this. 

B: Does this mean we’re official now?

_Olivia kisses him on the cheek_

O: Absolutely. 

_The two kiss one last time. A kiss, full of something new and wonderful - full of love. Who knew one unplanned meet-up, would lead to so much more._

  
  


**The End**


End file.
